hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Through the Eyes of Rue
'''Through the Eyes of Rue '''is a fan fiction written by Skybender101. This is my first fanon on this wiki although I have written one other fanon on another wiki. Summary This story creates the unknown journey of Rue from District 11 and her Point of View on how she was reaped and sent to the Capitol to participate in her nation, Panem's 74th Hunger Games hosted in the Capitol. The Capitol is the main city of Panem, much wealthier than the 12 other districts that surround it. Panem is technically the ruins of once called North America. Rue struggles with the unwanted of stress and difficulties of the games since she is the youngest one participating in it. 24 other teenagers extending from 12-18 battle it out to the death in an arena chosen by the Capitol. This arena is controled by gamemakers and create a series of difficulties that await the tributes when the games begin Rue faces a big challenge during these deadly games, but also makes a few friends on the way. Characters and Minor Characters Rue Inette- Rue is a quiet shy, but extremely kind 12-year-old with dark skin, dark brown hair, and bright brown eyes. She grew up with her african-american mother and father and her 5 sisters and brothers, ranging from the age of 4 to 10. Her personality is caring and friendly and she reminds Katniss Everdeen of her little sister Prim. Thresh Green- Thresh is the male who was picked for the 74th Hunger Games along with Rue. He is a very heavily built teenager wit dark brown hair and presumably has dark skin. Rue has seen him in the orchards once in awhile and she has always smiled at him as a greeting. He usually nods back and they pick fruit together in silence. Katniss Everdeen- Rue met Katniss Everdeen during the 74th Hunger Games. She and Rue ally during the games and form a strong bond. They become a very skilled team. Rue reminds Katniss of her sister Primrose. Sage Hemlock- Sage Hemlock is the escort of District 11. Words to describe here would be peppy, has an attitude, and cheerful. She has blond hair with bright blue highlights and a dazzling smile. Her skin is flawless and most men fall head over heels for her because she is beautiful and a flirt. Bret Mage- Bret Mage is the trainer of Rue and Thresh during the 74th Hunger Games. He has won a game for D11 in the past and has been training D11 tributes ever since. Bret has wavy red hair and green eyes and is tall and skinny, but has a muscular build. He loves to charm the ladies with his dazzling smile. Arlet Inette- Arlet is one of Rue's three sisters. She is 6-years-old and reassures Rue that she will not be picked for the Hunger Games. Violet Inette- Violet is one of Rue's three sisters. She is 10-years-old and attempts to pull her sister back as she walked up to the reaping stage. Jed Inette- Jed is one of Rue's two brothers. He is 4-years-old and asks Rue to promise him that she will come back from the games. Axel- Axel is the shy, quiet, and odd male who is part of Rue's prep team throughout the preperation for the games. He appears as a buff man with long red dredlocks as hair and silvery eyes. When Rue first met him, he wore a black tunic with gold stitching. Callista- Callista, to Rue, looks the most odd out of her prep team. When she first met her, her hair was dyed an illuminating pink and tied up in a bun. She wore a wedding dress made out of green leather and patched with pink hearts. Callista is as peppy as Sage Hemlock and treats Rue like a five-year-old. Genevieve- Genevieve is the most normal-looking out of her companions. Rue was truly mesmorized when she met her because she had blond hair with brown highlights that cascaded down her back and she wore a beautiful lipstick red dress with crystals allining it. Also, her skin was not dyed! Genevieve acts very proffesional and kind which Rue feels is the start of a great friendship. Chapters Chapter 1- A Day of Sorrow Summary: Rue has been reaped for her district, 11. She and a fellow male district partner Thresh Green must fight 24 tributes to the death in the 74th Hunger Games. Saying goodbyes is difficult for Rue, but she eventually makes it to the Capitol without shedding a tear (although she truly wants to). Chapter 2- Crazy in the Capitol Summary: Rue finally arrives in the giant city a district member could only dream of, the Capitol! She meets her trusty prep team and also a weird boy when she enters the unique city. A certain district partner finally speaks to her. Chariot Rides are quickly approaching and will she be ready in time? It's definitely Crazy in the Capitol! Chapter 3- A Big Day Summary: Chariot Rides are finally here and Rue's prep team is driving her wild. She and Thresh are designed a unique costume, but will it stand out in the crowd? Apparently, the District 12 tributes stand out the most, according to the spectators who gather around the Capitol Circle to watch the event. Category:Stories Category:Through the Eyes of Rue (fanon) Category:Featured content